


Let them talk

by Lokkanel



Series: Skam Weeks [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Geek/Jock trope, Jock Even, M/M, Mean Girls, Nerd Isak, and that's pretty much it !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokkanel/pseuds/Lokkanel
Summary: A nerdy Isak watches Even training with the school football team. Soon, he find himself under the Pepsi Max girls' scrutiny...A geek/jock trope AU written forSkam weeks
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Skam Weeks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719580
Comments: 48
Kudos: 211





	Let them talk

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this story in Русский [here ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10079192) translated by Varya

When the school bell rang at the end of the day, Isak didn’t hurry collecting his stuff and getting out like the rest of his classmates. He stayed at his desk, looking pensively out the window, at the trees surrounding the schoolyard and, further in the distance, at the athletic field.

“You comin’?”

Isak was startled by Jonas’ voice and snapped his head up to see his best friend looking at him questioningly, his dark bushy eyebrows raised.

“Um… no. I think I’m gonna stay here a while, you go.”

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna study for that biology test again. At this point, I’m pretty sure you know more about the subject that Mrs Petersen!”

Isak huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes at his friend.

“Alright, suit yourself…” Jonas shrugged, “see you tomorrow then.”

“Yeah, see ya…”

Isak studied his biology lesson absentmindedly, but Jonas was right, he already knew everything by heart. So, after a few more minutes, he put his books in his backpack and headed outside.

After crossing the school yard, Isak arrived by the sports field, feeling immediately, a little bit awkward, out of place. He usually never went there unless he couldn’t avoid it, because missing too many sports class would lower his grades and he just couldn’t allow that. But for Isak, playing sports meant FIFA with the boys sprawled on a couch, not running around a field or throwing balls at people.

Isak prefered the silence of the library over the chanting and shouting of people cheering on their teams, he prefered the smell of new books over the bodily odours of locker rooms, and the migraine resulting of a long study session over sore muscles the day after training.

Anytime.

But still, that day he found himself sitting down on the mostly empty bleachers, while the football team was practicing on the field. Isak put his backpack on his lap and held it like he could somehow hide his presence in this unknown territory behind it.

He watched the team train, a dozen guys running around, dribbling and practicing penalty kicks, but very quickly, his eyes was caught by one player, and one player only.

Even.

Isak watched him, mesmerized. His long, lithe legs carrying him as if he was flying above the field, his hair completely disheveled, the skin of his neck, flushed and glistening with sweat.

Isak was sure he had never laid eyes on someone more beautiful than Even.

Lost in his contemplation, Isak didn’t notice the group of girls that had just sat on the bleachers, until he heard them giggling. He cast them a glance and vaguely recognized them as a russ group.

What was their name again? Something stupid like… ah yes, the Pepsi Max.

Isak didn’t really care for russ in general, but he knew who they were because of all the drama that happened between them and some of his friends when they were trying to buy a bus. He shrugged and looked back at the field, trying to block them from his mind but after a moment, he couldn’t help but overhear some of the things they said between giggles, one name stood out in particular.

 _Even_ , of course.

They were watching the team play but Isak could hear, he could see their attention focused on Even. How could it be otherwise? Wherever he went, he was always the one catching everyone’s eyes, everyone’s attention. People were drawn to him, his beauty, his aura. Girls wanted him, some boys too, and the others wanted to be like him. Everybody adored him.

After a while, Isak began to get the uncomfortable impression that Even was not the only one who caught the girls’ attention. He looked back at them and saw some of the girls staring at him, before they snapped their heads back to the group and started to whisper to each other while trying to muffle their laughs.

But those were not the same looks, or the same laughs that were directed at Even, he knew that.

Isak was the complete opposite from Even. He was just a shy nerd, an introvert who avoided bringing any kind of attention to himself. He didn’t like to go to parties, to drink or to have meaningless hookups. He wasn’t a cool kid and he was perfectly fine with it.

But, unfortunately for him, he had now found himself on the Pepsi Max girls’ radar.

The girls started to talk a little bit louder, just enough so that Isak could hear snatches of what they were saying. Probably on purpose he figured, that was just the kind of lovely girls they were.

“Have you seen how he’s looking at Even?”

“Oh my god, do you think he has a crush on him?”

“Well, everybody does, I mean it’s Even...”

“Yeah, but that nerd? How embarrassing! Like if he could ever have a chance with _Even_.”

“Right! Poor guy, even the fact that Even swing both ways couldn’t give him anymore of a chance...”

“Hey did you hear he and Sonja broke up ?”

“Again??”

“Yeah but I heard that this time it’s for real _for real_.”

“I heard he was the one who ended it.”

“I heard she was devastated”

“I heard he liked someone else”

“I heard it was a guy!”

“No, I heard it was a girl!!”

“Wait, is he looking at us?”

“Oh my gosh yes!”

“He’s smiling! Who is he smiling at?”

“He’s coming this way, okay, stop looking at him, just act natural!”

Even was indeed running towards the bleachers, his soft, golden hair bouncing on his head. The girls watched him as he began to climb the stairs two by two, all wide eyes and giggly smiles. But when he arrived at their level, he didn’t even cast them a glance and continued running up the stairs. The girls followed him with incredulous eyes until he arrived at the row where Isak was seated and lunged at him, cupping Isak’s face between his hands to greet him with a rapturous kiss.

“Hey you” Even whispered against Isak’s lips.

“Hi” Isak smiled, knowing a blush was surely spreading across his cheeks, he just couldn’t help it whenever Even looked at him so intensely.

“So, what do I owe the honor of finding you here and not at the library like the pretty little bookworm you are?” Even asked teasingly. 

Isak scoffed, rolling his eyes at him.

“Did you miss me Valtersen? You couldn’t wait until I finished practise is that it?”

“Shut up…” Isak nudged him playfully, “I just didn’t need to study for this test anymore, I’m ready.”

“Of course you are, you’re a genius.” Even said with that smiled that made Isak’s heart jump in his chest.

He tried to laugh it off but Even pull him in his arms and resumed kissing him, the strength of Even’s embrace and softness of his lips rendering Isak completely powerless.

Even hummed into the kiss and the leaned back just enough to be able to look at Isak, taking him in with a sort of awe. 

“I’m so happy I can kiss you in the open now… no more sneaking around. I was just dying for everybody to know you’re mine.”

“Well, you know I have a reputation to maintain at this school” Isak shrugged, smiling teasingly at Even “And I’m really not sure being seen with a guy like you will be good for my image, but then you were whining so much…”

Even burst out laughing, his eyes crinkling closed.

“You’re so cute.” Even chuckled, leaning forward to leave a trail of kisses along Isak’s neck.

“And you’re all sticky and gross!” Isak giggled, squirming under Even’s touch that was sending shivers through his entire body, “Go take a shower now, I’ll wait for you here.”

“Ooor…” Even stretched out the word, a playful look in his eyes, “I could wait until we get to my place and you can take it with me.”

“I don’t need to, I’m not the one who has been running around, kicking a ball for hours” Isak teased him.

“Well... remember that thing you did in the shower last friday? Maybe I could return the favor…” Even whispered in his ear, his breath leaving goosebumps on Isak’s skin.

He looked at Isak, a crooked smile on his lips and lifted his eyebrows in question. But of course, Even knew Isak couldn’t refuse him anything when he was touching him and looking at him like that.

_The fucker._

“Okay…” Isak nodded.

Even smiled, that wide beautiful smile that lit up his entire face and jumped back up on his feet. 

They began walking down the steps of the bleachers, when Isak suddenly stopped in his tracks, seeing the Pepsi Max girls all looking at him, their faces a mix of confusion, disbelief, anger even… 

Even turned around and held out his hand to him, “Ready to go babe?”

Any unease caused by the girls inquisitive looks on Isak was suddenly washed away. He took Even’s hand, intertwining their fingers, and couldn’t help his chest swell with pride when he heard the girls gasp a little in shock.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, sooo I'm not completely sure how I feel about this fic, or how well it actually fits the geek/jock trope... but after weeks of complete writer's block and just general fatigue, it was still nice being able to write it.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope ou enjoyed it !
> 
> You can come say hello on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lokkanel) or [tumblr](https://lokkanel.tumblr.com/)  
> Much Love  
> L.


End file.
